Sierra's Computer Trouble
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Sierra cannot access a video of Cody on Voo-Tube, She has tried as much as she can (and traumatized people in the process) and posts on her blog her predicament, she wants suggestions and fast! YOU get too give her a suggestion, let's hope it works Sierra will be so mad if it dosen't! Rated T for possible anvil smashing and more randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**Sierra's Computer Trouble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters!**

Summary: Sierra cannot access a video of Cody on Voo-Tube, She has tried as much as she can and posts on her blog her predicament, she wants suggestions and fast! YOU get too give her a suggestion, let's hope it works Sierra will be so mad if it dosen't! Rated T for possible anvil smashing and more randomness!

* * *

Sierra growled, she was annoyed, she was at her house; kicked the door and it fell, she rushed straight to her room zipping past her parents and logged straight onto the computer.

It was after TDAS, Sierra wanted to see some Cody she couldn't survive without him! "I hate Chris." Sierra muttered. Soon she squealed.

Her mother rushed up the stairs, not worried, but happy, _Don't mention Chris! _Sierra thought. "Is there a new video of Chris!?" Asked her mother.

Sierra shook her head, "But there is another video about Cody." Sierra mother zipped down the stairs, slightly glum, Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Sierra squinted, "What's that countdown?" Sierra computer suddenly shut down, Sierra screamed in rage, she grabbed her computer and threw it on the floor, it smashed.

"Oops."

Sierra grabbed her bag rushed down the stairs, and rushed outside, she rushed to next door kicked the door down, scaring the people who lived there. "Who are-?" Started a girl.

"Shut up, I am coming Cody!" Sierra then tore the house apart looking for a computer or any device, Sierra screamed, "WHERE IS YOU'RE COMPUTER, IPOD, LAPTOP OR IPAD!"

No one answered.

Sierra was once again enraged, she grabbed a large TV and threw it at the wall the TV smashed. "THAT," Sierra hissed, "Is why you need something to watch video's on and not to mention a stronger TV."

Sierra rushed out of the house, "That girl was weird." Said the small girl her parents were traumatized, she skipped up to her room, happy and not effected by what had happened.

Sierra breathed in and out, "I'll try a nicer approach this time." Sierra walked towards the closest house and once someone answered the door she smiled.

"Hey," Started the man who had answered the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Scoffed Sierra, "Cut to the chase. Do you have a device which allows me to watch video's." The man nodded, Sierra walked inside and slammed the door behind her.

Sierra smiled.

"Thanks for letting me in."

Sierra then began looking for the device after a while she found it and logged in on her Voo-Tube, Sierra then skipped outside.

"Your computers broken." She pointed out. The man gasped and screaming was heard after Sierra had exited, "It's like I can't even get onto the video's link before something happens."

_Hmm, who is smart? Cody. Who Is good with computers? Cody. Who am I going to get to help me? Noah._

Sierra rushed to Noah's house and threatened him with a tattoo that said; I'm Izzy's boo, I'd love a girl tattoo, Me eat vegetables.

After snatching Noah from his house and fending off his parents and his siblings Sierra had put the tattoo on Noah anyway.

After Sierra had finally set him free, Noah sulkily walked to Sierra's house only because he knew what Sierra could do.

He soon entered her room. He faced the mirror and his tattoo which was on his head in the mirror said; vegetables eat me. Tattoo girl. A love. I'd boo Izzy's I'm.

"I'd boo Izzy's I'm," Sierra chuckled, "Well you using modest language." Sierra then placed Noah headfirst into the pile of computer components.

"I cannot fix these." Sierra screamed as Noah said that. "These are too old." Sierra screamed, "I have the new DIGI8777 which came out tomorrow."

_Came out tomorrow? And I thought he was smart!_

"GET OUT!" Yelled Sierra, Noah quickly ran out, Sierra marched to another house, and knocked loudly when a man answered she accidentally continued punching him as she was dreaming about Cody.

_Me and Cody will have 14 kids! 7 boys and 7 girls! All the children will be named; Cody A. So much better than! Hmm, that has SUCH a ring to it. Wait till I tell Cody he will love it. EE!_

"Don't answer the door a crazy purple haired gorilla could be knocking," He turned on the TV while Sierra still standing on his porch was daydreaming.

On TV the gorilla had purple fur and piercing eyes, the man turned off the TV and looked at Sierra, "That's definitely the gorilla." He muttered, calling animal control.

Sierra walked off after finding a laptop in the man's house she sat on the curve as cars passed by she was typing on her blog, this computer was old and couldn't even display Voo-Tube!

"Please help me!" Sierra wrote, "I want to watch a Cody video, imagine how many tidbits of information I am missing as I am typing this!"

"Give me suggestions, signed Sierra." Sierra then posted her blog and as she walked past, she saw people staring at her, Sierra about to walk into her homes saw a dart misfire, Sierra turned, she saw each of the families she had visited, plus Noah and animal control.

Noah smirked, "The gorilla looks horrible and has gone crazy!" Noah smirked. Knowing it was Sierra, suddenly everyone pounced on Sierra and for her everything went black.

"Hmm, what would Chris do?" Asked Sierra's mother as she watched the situation.

* * *

**AN: Y'all can review if you want, what will happen to Sierra?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sierra's Computer Trouble**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TD!  
**

* * *

Sierra growled; she had finally got away from the animal control people, who had "kindly" apologized. Sierra turned to the animal control building, which was located in front of a zoo and screamed. "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GORILLA AND I AM NOT UGLY, YOU ARE ALL UGLY!" Sierra then ran off after people were preparing to follow her.**  
**

When she was as far away as she could get she opened a green back pack which she had stolen earlier; "Hmm," She muttered. She picked out a laptop, she held it up. "Yes!" She cheered, only to drop it.

"Oops."

Sierra then began to swear, she threw many things out of the backpack, including a laptop. Her mother was putting up lost signs, however they all had Chris on.

Sierra twitched, she was red in the face, she turned around; and saw her mother, putting lost signs on the side walk, she had already broken many laptops, she wouldn't make that mistake again.

Sierra, as she was about to scare the woman, looked at the backpack and grabbed another laptop; _What Luck! Hey, is that Chris, on a lost poster, OMG, I HOPE HE IS IN REHAB! Wait, that sounds harsh, maybe I should hope for him to be poor..Nah. Chris deserves to SUFFER! PS. Cody is AWESOME!_

"Hey," Said Sierra mother, Sierra then turned; "ITS THE GORILLA WHO HAS ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO!"

"Uh. It's me, Sierra; Your Daughter." Sierra pointed out, as she logged onto her blog; "4 REVIEWS!" She screamed; "HOW HORRIBLE!" Sierra punched the computer and once again it was broken.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Luckily, I had read them," Sierra's mother said. "One said," Sierra was then grabbed by her mother and everything was a blur by the time they got to Chris' house.

She only recognized it because of her horrible obsession, she shuddered. _Those days are over! _She thought.

"And, I just hoping that Chris isn't actually missing, cause, this is LOL, those lost posters that I was hanging up had a picture of Chris on instead of you." Sierra's mother burst out laughing.

"How hysterical."

"I know," Sierra's mother said, not seeing her sarcasm. "I mean, you'll never live up to his greatness, am I right?"

"Yes in fact." Said a familiar voice at the door was Chris in his robe a girl was heard calling him. Sierra's mother gasped.

"YO!" Sierra's mother marched in, angry, Sierra pulled Chris outside as Sierra shut the door, screaming was heard. Chris chuckled.

"Okay, do you have a computer where I can stalk- watch! Cody's new video's!" Chris shook his head. "What?" Drawled Out Sierra, "Don't you need all the cast interviews?" She asked.

"I have slaves-interns! For that...not slaves, heh." Chris then puckered up and stepped closer to Sierra, Sierra then screamed and her mother came rushing out.

Despite the fact she was covered in bruises she pounced on Chris slapping him and beating him, when she was done, she yelled, some, not so nice, words and then jetted away from the place with Sierra.

"Finally an excuse to hate the guy." Sierra's mother muttered, "I never liked him."

Sierra gasped. "What?" She croaked.

"Where did the idea even come from?" Sierra's mother asked, "Huh?" Sierra bit her lip and smiled, giggling slightly, nervously in fact.

"So, another suggestion was threaten Izzy with coffee." Sierra yawned. She grabbed her mother's hand and rushed inside Izzy's house.

"AHH!" They screamed, Izzy was burning a man, who was alive, on a stake, as the two girls looked around fire, grass and bodies were everywhere.

Izzy's house was covered in blood stains. Izzy turned, "This," She said, "Was an FBI officer.." Izzy giggled, "I think, at least my grandma who bit his ear off and started to puke and choke on it said something like that, it sounded more like 'narg, narg, narg' but, hey who cares."

Izzy then gasped obnoxiously numerous times. "COFFEE, GIMME, GIMME!" She screamed, "Arrgh!" Izzy then made Sierra see black.

While Sierra mother had stolen a computer from upstairs without being noticed, she slowly made her way down the red steps, Sierra rubbed her head, her vision was hazy and the last thing she heard was a smash.

When Sierra was awake she saw a van labeled; Animal Control! Sierra gasped and bit the two people who were carrying her, one screamed and started to cry about cooties as Sierra ran off, with foam coming out of her mouth.

She ran to Cody's house and backed him up against the wall, Cody quickly fainted. Sierra smiled and grabbed a pair of curtains which were on Cody's wall.

"A little privacy.."

Cody rubbed his head, "I feel like I have been violated by a violent monster," Sierra squealed, pointing to herself, she was sniffing Cody's undies, Sierra was checking on the website, and then screamed and started to swear.

She swore so loudly that Cody opened the underwear draw and Cody quickly arranged for Sierra to be put in jail, Sierra was quickly sedated.

In jail she met B, "WHAT DA ORANGE! ?" She screamed, B sobbed. 'I GOT MARRIED TO TRENT, OWEN, DAWN AND EVA, AND HARLOLD, DJ, CHEF, CHRIS AND SADIE!' He wrote on the wall.

"LOL, That's totally LOL!"

"So can you help me with my computer?" Asked Sierra, "Can you hack into Voo-Tube, I seem to have been blocked from it and they know my IP address, all 4597 of them.." She murmured shyly.

B nodded and threw the computer on the floor, Sierra marched up to B and started to beat him! B screamed in his high pitched screams.

Sierra's mother was french-kissing Courtney with Izzy video taping it. "I AM A CUNT IN TRAINING!" She screaamed, "Wait no!"

"So did you like fail the CIT courses cause you've been in training for a long time, and online people call you names that rhyme with Ditch and if you already don't know that name, people call you a Bi-!"

"OH SHUT IT, STALKER101!"

"Izzy liking this!" Izzy cackled, "Don't worry everyone else your turn will come soon." She muttered every TD contestant with exception of Sierra and B was in her house.

"OI!" Came Eva's voice from an air vent, "I AM STALKER101!" Courtney and Izzy gasped for different reasons. Eva crawled on in the air vents.

"GET EVA!"

"LOL!" Said Sierra on the phone with an officer behind her.

"When I said one phone call-!" Sierra quickly told him to shush.

"OMG, SERIOUSLY. THAT'S LIKE SOO AWESOME, I am gonna talk to you for 5 hours!" Sierra squealed, "You wanna extend that." Sierra then began to whisper into the phone. "I have Mr. ugh here, so, I'll try and sneak this in later."

"MAGGOT, NO ONE CALLS CHELE HATCHET A CREEPER!"

"LOL!" Sierra giggled, "Chele." Sierra burst out laughing, "I am so escaping this joint." Sierra gasped, realizing what she had said.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a bleeping sound came out, this continued as she tried to talk again, Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Stupid censoring."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reviewing 4 reviews. Sierra wasn't happy with that. But I am. So, anyway, Let's give a hand to:  
**

**MEWGIRL12**

**GUEST**

**MYSTERIOUS**

**ICCAC **(Yay for the fav!)

* * *

**Also, **which character from TD would you like to venture around with Sierra? Will it be Cameron? Eva? I'll take 2 from each generation. (Excluding the TDPI and up generations.)


End file.
